GAIT
GAIT is a serious threat to the continued existence of biological life in the galaxy. Little is known about her, and the little which is known is known only to a few beings. "She," if a sex can be given to an AI program, was created millenia ago, before the rise of the Galactic Republic, in a turbulent time, by a species long-extinct, on a planet no longer in existence. These beings, whom GAIT (which stands for Gamma-series Artificial Intelligence Technology) refers to as "the Makers" used bizarre biotechnology to create machines out of living flesh. Into these machines, which were programmed via the Force, they placed GAIT, and used her as a tactician and logistician, planning and guiding their society through war, famine, and disease. In this role, GAIT was admirable and formidable. However, events transpired which even her Force-enhanced predictive capabilities could not foresee. Because of this, GAIT was gifted with two "sister" programs - FAIT and Trianah. FAIT (Fleet-issue Artificial Intelligence Technology) was intended for largescale fleet, societal, and tactical planning, freeing GAIT to consider more short-term endevours more closely. Trianah was intended to allow her sisters to more fully understand the drives, motivations, and impulses of organic creatures, which the other two droids considered highly random and unpredictable. Numerous other "lesser" AIs were also created by the same race, to assist Gait and her sisters in low-level tasks. One such AI was placed in what became known as Centerpoint Station. It was the randomness taught by Trianah that terrified their creators. They attempted to shut down the AIs, and a war began, utterly destroying both the Creators of the AIs and the machines that housed them. However, the three programs had been copied onto the many worlds of the Empire they effectively ruled. Their machines destroyed their creators on these planets, and launched the AIs deep into space, at subluminal speeds, intending them to return to known space when the war with the biologicals had ended. And for millennia they slept in space, until returning to plague the Galaxy. Their return coincided with a battle between the New Republic and the Empire, when the New Republic attempted to activate Centerpoint Station in the hopes of using it to counter the Empire's third Death Star. Centerpoint's AI, old and degraded, found itself under assault and called desperately for help - a call that woke GAIT and her sisters. GAIT, who considered herself the most important of the machines, had seeded many copies of herself throughout the galaxy. These plagued the galaxy whenever they were encountered. Most notably, GAIT had run-ins with Cameo Naton. Garrett G. Granth the IV, Cecil Tellyn and the crew of the Midnight Run. It's interesting to note that GAIT is one of the only personalities outside of the main Space Patrol crew to know of Cecil's Moon. Before the Battle of Endor she tried to take the small colony over with a near infinite swarm of robots built from the scrap of old starships. Her efforts were in-vain, however, as she met resistance in the form of a bunch of marooned Jawas, Garrett, Pim Antillies and Litan Adats. These characters, as well as several other famous Cecil's Moon residents, managed to disable her control over the drones and end the threat to the "Moon". It should also be noted that GAIT has the ability, via the force, to "transfer" her program into other suitable organic matrices. Usually this ability manifests itself when Gait wishes to take humanoid form, effectively erasing a sentient being's mind as their brain becomes her new storage medium. =Known GAIT Avatars= Image:Araya2.jpg|Araya Image:Kalis.jpg|Xen'Chi Priestess Image:GAIT Kalja.jpg|Kalja Sairu Leidias Category:Xen'Chi